1. Technology Field
The invention relates to a depth processing method. More particularly, the invention relates to a method, an electronic device and a medium for adjusting depth values by using both a color image and a depth map.
2. Description of Related Art
It is getting easier to obtain digital images these days by photographic equipments. In some applications, depth information is taken to generate some vision effects, for example, bokeh or refocusing. In general, bokeh effect is used to focus on one object, so that the object is rendered clear while other objects in a distance would be rendered blurred. And, refocusing effect is to change the focal length after a digital image is acquired. However, the depth information is sometime inaccurate, that may generate a low quality image. For example, if depth information is obtained by using a left-eye-image and a right-eye-image, then the depth information may have some “depth holes”, discontinuous depth values, or blurred boundary. Therefore, how to adjust depth values so as to provide pleasing vision effects has became one of the major subjects in the industry for person skilled in the art.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.